


In The Heat Of The Moment

by DerpDerpDeku



Series: Derp's Smut Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Gone Feral, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpDerpDeku/pseuds/DerpDerpDeku
Summary: Alex Lau was the feistiest Omega on the dance floor, and though he wasn't as attractive as the others, Alphas and Betas alike were drawn to him. Maybe it was the fact that his heat had started up while he spoke with two devilishly handsome strangers on the dance floor.





	In The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are mine and mine alone

~~~~Alex hummed as he moved through the crowd, hoping to get to the center of the dance floor so he could attract the most attention. He had three fruity drinks already in his system, firing him up more than before. It wasn't like he needed to get to the middle to get people to notice him. He'd had eyes on him all night, with his messy black hair, mismatched gold and green eyes,  loose crop top, high waisted skinny jeans, fishnet gloves, black choker, and Converse. No, he didn't need to. But did he want to?

Oh hell yeah.

He'd already had Alphas asking him to dance, politely offering him drinks, but he wasn't at a club trying to find a nice guy. Normally, he'd stay away from these type of people. But tonight he wanted to get fucked up. He wanted to fight someone tooth and nail, have someone yank his hair, force him to his knees. He wanted somebody to put him in his place tonight. His days had been pretty stressful lately, and he just wanted to let some of it go. 

He sauntered through the crowd, sending a wink to an Alpha that looked him over appreciatively before he kept going. He began swaying to the music, humming to the erratic beat of the song. Hands found his hips moments later and he grinned, eyes closing as he leaned against the person behind him. He inhaled deeply and sank further into the man's grasp. An Alpha, definitely. And a damn good smelling one. 

He sensed somebody else approaching and he opened his eyes as the second one placed his hands above the first ones on his waist. He looked the second one over, noting his playful smirk and piercing red eyes,  _long_ black hair, the way he towered above him. 

"This the Omega you want to take home, love?" The second one said to the Alpha behind him and Alex shivered at how deep his voice was. "He's a pretty little thing." 

"Why do you think I chose him, Avery?" The first Alpha hummed and leaned forward, giving Alex the chance to see his long red hair as he kissed 'Avery'. The Omega snorted after a moment and pulled away, putting his hands on his hips as he faced the two Alphas. He looked over them appreciatively, humming softly. 

The first Alpha had red hair going down to his mid back, beautiful blue eyes, and decently tall. Maybe 6'4, 6'5, but still shorter than the second one, to which he looked over next. 

The second one, Avery, had waist length black hair, though it was in a pony tail. Unlike the first one who was lean, Avery was bulky, and bordering being too tall. Maybe 6'11? Nah, 6'9 or so. 

Alex would normally feel inadequate, with his 5'2 height, but he felt extra confident tonight. So, he cocked a hip out, running his fingers through his hair. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm not going home with two nice guys." He said firmly, watching the sudden flash of something in Avery's eyes. "I'm here to get laid, or fight somebody, maybe both. Not watch two Alphas make out." He spun around and began walking away, only for his wrist to be grabbed and him be pulled into a strong chest. He looked up to see the taller Alpha grinning, and arms from behind wrapped around his waist. 

"He's  _feisty_ , Xander. You sure you want to take this little one home?" Avery hummed, looking to the Alpha behind him. The Omega began protesting against the nickname, only to break off into a whimper as Xander's hips rocked into him. 

"I'm positive." The red haired Alpha purred, sharp teeth biting into Alex's earlobe as he rocked his hips into him again. "I was worried he wouldn't be into our stuff, but he said it himself. He doesn't want to go home with nice guys."

The Omega let out a startled noise when a hand slid down his waist, groaning into Avery's chest as it groped his aching erection. He began producing slick and, as a familiar sensation flooded his body, he jerked back into reality. "F-Fuck-" He gasped, feeling his heat wash over him and he gripped onto whatever he could. He frantically looked around, seeing all eyes turned to him due to his unexpected heat. 

He saw a few Alphas step forward and he whimpered loudly, jerking around. He felt two pairs of arms tighten around him and he felt himself being dragged somewhere. He let out a cry of shock as he suddenly saw blinding white. He was pulled into something, two people crowding his area. He thrashed and two hands grabbed his face, two other grabbing his wrists. 

"-cus. Focus!" Alex flinched, snapping out of his haze momentarily. Avery stood before him, hands holding his face still while Xander gripped his wrists. "Look around. Can you tell where we are? What's your name?" The Omega blinked around for a minute, not saying anything, and then Avery repeated the questions more sternly. 

"Um- Bathroom-Bathroom stall?" Alex asked, swallowing thickly. The Alpha nodded, and asked for his name again. "Al-Alex..." He said, before doubling over from his heat. His pants were soaked with slick, squirming uncomfortably. He panted, and with each breath, he smelled less of his own pheromones and more and more of Alpha. 

Xander let go of his wrists to go choke in the corner, hiding behind Avery as if that would stop the smell of Alex's heat. The taller Alpha sighed softly and shook his head before looking down at the Omega. "Can I help you get through your first wave of heat here?" He asked, pulling one hand away from his face to push his sweaty hair away from his forehead. "Just so that you're okay enough to go through the crowd?" Alex began nodding immediately, wanting release so desperately. He could do it himself, but he was not about to turn down the offer from a gorgeous Alpha.

He was promptly spun around, disorienting him, and he collided with a chest a few moments later. He looked up and blinked, seeing a face as red as his hair. Hands tugged at his skinny jeans and he gripped Xander's shirt, sinking into the smell of Alpha. 

Soon his pants were down to this knees, and his boxers, and he let out a sigh of relief as his erection was freed. He spread his legs as far as his pants would let him and let out a low moan when hands ran over his thighs, thoroughly covered in slick. 

"You're clean, right?" Avery asked, chest pressed against Alex's back. When the Omega nodded, the taller male hummed and slid his hands over his cheeks, spreading them and pressing a finger against his entrance, leaving the Omega to whine loudly as he pushed his finger inside. 

Choking noises sounded through the bathroom and Alex looked up, seeing Xander gradually dying. The shorter Alpha looked like he was having trouble controlling himself, lip bloody from abnormally sharp teeth biting into it and face red from the strain of not jumping the Omega. Said male grinned, stepping closer to the Alpha so he could rub against him. Both males let out a whimper, Alex breaking off into a gasp as Avery slid two fingers in, spreading them apart. 

"Fuck- fuck!" The Omega jerked as Avery hit his prostate, leaning more of his weight against Xander. The latter cursed, grinding his hips against Alex's before he began fumbling with his belt, eventually pulling his own erection out. He wrapped a hand around his own and Alex's, pumping them quickly. 

The Omega scrabbled for a better grip, legs quivering as he let out loud noises. Avery presses up against him, letting Alex feel the bulge in his pants, as he kisses the other Alpha, twisting his fingers around and pumping them in and out quickly. A few more motions from the two Alphas had Alex cumming, letting out a shocked cry as he spilled into Xander's hand. The two Alphas held him, Avery helping to finish off the other Alpha as the haze slowly cleared away. 

Alex was surprisingly pliant, letting the pair move him around and clean him up. He was led from the bathroom not long later, people in the club eyeing him as the two Alphas led him through the crowd. 

"You still want to go home with us?" Xander asked, arm around the Omega's waist, to which he snorted. 

"I came here to get fucked, so what if my heat started up?" Alex rolled his eyes. "We masturbated together and your boyfriend fingered me, yet you're asking me that?"

"Fair enough." The shorter Alpha laughed, grinning down at the Omega. "How come you assumed that me and Avery were dating, though?" 

Alex snorted, looking up at Xander. "He called you 'love', you two have kissed, and he helped you finish in the bathroom." He pointed out, watching both Alphas shake their heads. Avery held up his hand, showing off the ring on his ring finger. "Woah... Sparkly... So, you guys are married?" He looked up at the Alphas and they nodded their heads. 

"Our two year anniversary is coming up. We're hoping to find an Omega by then." Avery said, glancing at Alex, before he grinned and looked at the shorter Alpha. "In the meantime, Xander has been bottoming when we don't have time to hook up with Omegas." Xander blushed, lightly smacking his husband's arm. 

By then, they'd reached the entrance, and Avery held the door open for them before they started walking towards what Alex would assume was their car. Avery opened the door for Xander and when the shorter Alpha sat down, the Omega plopped down into his lap, wiggling to get comfortable. 

The red haired Alpha choked on air, face flushed red again. "Why must you do this to me?" He asked, and Alex simply shrugged. 

Avery laughed at the interaction as he sat in the driver's seat, buckling himself up before fumbling with his keys and turning the car on. "You two are adorable." He hummed, grinning at the now blushing pair. 

"Shut up." Alex huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against Xander as Avery began driving. He grimaced, shifting uncomfortably. His pants were still soaked from earlier, leaving him to shift in the Alphas lap. It wasn't until the red haired male choked and gripped his waist to keep him from moving that he realized what he was doing. He grinned, continuing to shift around in his lap. "Wow, you have no control, huh." Alex chuckled, moving to straddle the taller male. "All I did was move around in your lap and you're hard for me." He teased, though as his second wave of heat began to arise, he wasn't much better. 

Xander growled and reached up, gripping Alex's hair gently, and then yanking in not-so-gently. The Omega gasped as his head was jerked back, a shudder ripping through his body. "For-For an Alpha-" He whined as sharp teeth scraped his neck. "You're pretty damn weak..." The Alpha growled ferally, and soon, his crop top was being yanked over his head and his jeans were being tugged down his hips. "H-Hey! Wait a-" 

" **Shut up**  The red haired Alpha hissed, and Alex melted, unable to resist his Alpha voice. " **Now** -" 

"Xander!" Avery snapped from the drivers side, reaching over to grab his ear. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" He pulled on his ear, and the shorter Alpha shrieked. "He's an Omega in heat and you used your Alpha voice on him!" Xander snarled in response, trying to bite at his husband's hand. 

Luckily, they had pulled up to a house by then, so Avery could storm out of the car and around to the passenger side. He yanked the door open and pulled the boneless Omega out of Xander's lap, glaring at the red haired Alpha. "Stay out here until you're back to normal!" Avery growled, slamming the door shut. He carried Alex inside, the smaller male still dazed, and laid him on the bed. He sighed, shaking his head before crawling into bed beside him, tugging his clothes of so he could be more comfortable. 

The Omega slowly pulled himself back to reality, and he could feel the cool sheets against his heated skin. He began whimpering and whining, the sheets doing nothing to cool him down. A hand slid down his chest, trailing lightly over his skin, running down his thighs before back up to his chest. He whined loudly as the hand avoided his erection, eyes he didn't realize that had closed opening to see a blurry Avery, the Alpha grinning. 

Alex keened when his erection was finally touched, back arching. The bed dipped and he turned his head to the side, seeing Xander crawl onto the bed as well. He'd shed his clothes, unlike Avery, so he could see his body. 

The red haired Alpha was stunning, with tan skin and no tan lines. He had a lovely red and pink floral tattoo, extending down his chest, over his right arm and shoulder, down his side, and down to his right ankle, and probably down his back. He had another tattoo on his left leg, a black snake coiled around it, with its head resting on his hip. Alex didn't hesitate to grab his arm and pull him over, hands running over his tattoos as he squirmed, panting and whimpering in pleasure. 

It went on like this for a while, Avery jerking Alex off, the Omega squirming as he traced Xander's tattoos, and Xander straddling his hips, panting quietly and moaning whenever the smaller male brushed over his hardening cock. 

Alex eventually came with a cry, body tensing as his orgasm ripped through his body. He laid there for a few minutes, body never cooling, and his member staying hard. He blearily watched the scene above him, choking down a moan. 

Xander was licking Avery's hand clean, licking up his wrist and sucking on his fingers. The taller Alpha growled and pulled his lover into a fierce kiss, and Alex moaned below them, feeling his slick soak the sheets. The two Alphas groaned together, smelling the pure scent of  _Omega_ fill the air. 

The red haired Alpha was the first to pull away, grinning down at Alex. "Such a needy Omega~" He cooed, moving so that he was between the Omega's legs and lifted his hips, rutting against him. "You just want one of us to fill up that slutty hole of yours, don't 'cha? You don't care who, you just want a knot. You want to be filled, don't you, Omega?" 

Alex keened, body shuddering. "Please! Please-Please...!" He gasped out, hands gripping the sheets. The Alpha took pity on him, humming as he lined himself up with the Omega's entrance. He began to press inside, not bothering to prep him. The Omega let out a quiet cry as he came, body jerking. 

Xander laughed loudly, wiping his hand through the mess on his stomach. "You came without me even touching you." He grinned, huffing out a sigh as he bottomed out. "And I didn't even get all the way in." 

While the red haired Alpha was being cocky, Avery had shed his clothes and grabbed the lube, crawling up behind his lover. He pushed Xander forward, both him and the Omega gasping. Xander more-so being surprised, but for Alex it was because the Alpha moved inside if him. 

"Avery?" Xander asked, before gasping as a cold finger slipped inside of him, hips jerking involuntarily and the Omega beneath him choking on his breath. "A-Avery!" One quickly became two, and two eventually became three. The taller Alpha was enjoying himself as both Xander and Alex let out moans and whimpers, the red haired Alpha thrusting shallowly. 

Avery finally slipped his fingers out and lubed himself up before slipping into his lover, the latter throwing his head back and shouting. Things paused for a moment before the taller Alpha began thrusting, Xander sitting up to put his back against his lovers chest, hiking Alex's legs up so he could thrust better. 

Noises echoed throughout the room. Avery's low grunts and moans, Xander's gasping and groaning, and Alex's whining and crying. The Omega was so deep into his haze that he couldn't see straight, couldn't feel anything other than the pleasure flooding his body. 

Xander came first, yelling a loud 'Fuck!' as he came inside the Omega, forcing his knot inside of Alex, who came with a silent cry seconds later. Avery came moments after, thrusting brutally before he pushed his own knot into his lover. 

It was relatively quiet for a while, the only sounds being panting, and the two Alphas slowly moved to lay on their sides so that Xander and Alex were cuddling with Avery stretching his arm over both of them. 

"That... Was nice..." Alex murmured, pulled out of his haze. The two Alphas hummed in agreement, and with that, the trio fell asleep. 

The next morning, Alex managed to clean himself up and slip away, leaving a note on the nightstand beside the bed before he went home. 

 _Thank you_. 


End file.
